


Happy Unbirthday

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian Kinney does Valentine's Day.





	Happy Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of the characters/places/names used within. I do not make any money from this work. All of Queer as Folk and its universe belong to CowLip, Showtime, and their known associates.

 

Many people would be surprised if I ever told them that Brian Kinney does holidays. It's true--he does. He doesn't know he does and everyone assume he hates holidays, but he does holidays. He just celebrates differently from the rest of the masses--he fucks. Well, fucks more than usual.  
  
I think it was when we got back together after my Ethan phase that it changed a little. I'm not sure exactly what changed, but it did. We still fucked and sucked and rimmed and rammed, but the pace and what we exchanged was different.  
  
I first noticed it when we fucked that Valentines Day after the fiddler episode. I found a bottle of rose scented lube in my bag when I got to the Art Department and when I returned from lunch, there was a bottle of chocolate flavored lube. They weren't the traditional gifts, but they spoke louder than any trite gifts.  
  
I hadn't expected anything when we got back together. I just wanted it to be <i>us</i> again, the way we were before. Equals who shared a feverish and sweaty passion. A couple who thought the same thoughts and finished each others sentences and who said everything in a single kiss. I knew it was all I wanted and needed from Brian because it's the way we were, it's how we were <i>us</i>.  
  
I expected the usual for that Valentine's Day--stay in instead of going out and fuck our brains out. It's how Brian Kinney celebrates, as I said.  
  
I left the office before he did since he was still working on a campaign that he didn't feel was just perfect yet and he told me to go on ahead to the loft without him. I stopped and got a couple of movies from Blockbuster to pass the time and would keep me from wondering if he had anything else planned. Or rather, what he had planned to do with the lube I had found.  
  
I was debating ordering from the Thai place when the door rolled open and Brian walked in with dinner. I kissed him hello and took the bags, setting them on the counter.  
  
"Not much of a selection," I yelled to the bedroom where he was putting on his jeans.  
  
He shyly smiled and took the containers from me. "That's the point."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. He smirked and grabbed a couple of forks from the drawers. "Where'd you put the lube?"  
  
"It's still in my bag."  
  
"Grab it and meet me up in the bedroom," he told me. I watched him walk away, but ran to get the lube.  
  
He had the food laid out when I got up to the bedroom and he took the bottles to put them on the cabinet. He had me sit on my side of the bed and he feed me a piece of chicken. I smirked and played the game. We had done this before, but it had been when we were both high. It's too sappy for him to feed me any other time.  
  
I knew he wasn't high--his eyes were clear--so I took it for the gift it was. After the food was gone, he peeled off my clothes, spending a rather long time kissing and licking and nibbling the skin as it was revealed. I lay back and let him do his thing, letting the fire build up slowly.  
  
He flipped me onto my back and rimmed me. He normally would stop me from coming that way, but that night, he just let it go. When I was trying to catch my breath, he reached over and grabbed one of the lubes. It smelled like the chocolate one and he prepared me, slowly.  
  
I was begging and barely coherent when he got three fingers in me and that was when he finally pushed inside. I pushed my face into the duvet, gasping and babbling, overwhelmed with the emotion I could feel from him. His hand skittered over my back and down my side, toying with me and seducing me alternatively.  
  
I passed out when I came and didn't remember when he came.  
  
~~~  
  
When I woke up, I was on my back and he was rubbing chocolate into his chest. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed, quietly, afraid if I was any louder, the moment would be shattered. I followed him when he laid on his back and I made sure I got every bit of chocolate off him. He pushed my head down to his cock and I eagerly swallowed it, letting it hit the back of my throat.  
  
I kept looking at him, watching him, drinking in the sight of him. When he came, he pulled me up to kiss me and then rolled me onto my back.  
  
He grabbed the other lube and did that slow build up thing again, stopping just before I would come, and then he was finally pushing into me. I clenched his arms, gasping and moaning, pleading with him to let me come.  
  
If either of us were on the edge, he would stop thrusting and lean down to kiss me, softly.  
  
I had to cover my eyes with my arms because he was staring at me with an intensity I hadn't seen in him before. His hands and mouth, hell, even his cock, were pouring that intensity into me, pushing this energy, this emotion, into me, and I couldn't keep up.  
  
He palmed my cock just when I thought I would come from the fucking alone and I passed out again.  
  
When I woke up, the lights were off and dinner had been cleaned up. The moonlight was streaming in the windows, highlighting his features. He had been watching me sleep and let me roll onto my side. We shared soft, leisurely kisses. He was hard, but he didn't reach for lube and another condom.  
  
We just kept kissing and kneading skin and pushing gently against each other. We came together, closing our eyes and breathing into the others mouth.  
  
"Happy unbirthday," he whispered, smirking.  
  
I chuckled. Right. Like I could forget the day. I kissed him again. "Happy unbirthday."  



End file.
